familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vsevolod II Olgovich of Kiev (1094-1146)
|titles=Prince of Chernigov + Grand Prince of Kiev |birth_year=1094 |birth_date-approx=c |death_year=1146 |death_month=8 |death_day=1 |ifmarried-g1=true |globals= }} Vsevolod Olgovich (baptized Cyril, c1094 - August 1, 1146 ) - Prince of the North (1115-1127), Prince of Chernigov (1127-1139), Grand Prince of Kiev (1139-1146). Reign in Chernigov Vsevolod was the eldest son of Prince Oleg Svyatoslavich. In 1111 he , along with other princes, took part in the campaign against the Polovtsians. In 1127, Vsevolod expelled his uncle Yaroslav from Chernigov and persuaded his father-in-law, Grand Prince of Kiev Mstislav the Great, not to interfere in the conflict and gave him Kursk and Posemye . When Yaropolk Vladimirovich became Grand Prince of Kiev, Vsevolod took advantage of the war that broke out in 1134 between the sons of Vladimir Monomakh and their nephews, Mstislav's sons. Having concluded an alliance with the latter and relying on the Polovtsians, Vsevolod unleashed a war against the Grand Duke, demanding the return of Kursk and Posemye. In 1135 the troops of Yaropolk were defeated by Vsevolod in the upper reaches of the Soupoya River. According to the concluded peace, Vsevolod returned to power the Chernigov princes of Kursk and Posemye. The strengthening of the power of the Olgovichi became one of the reasons that in 1136 the Novgorodians were invited to reign over Vsevolod's brother Svyatoslav Olgovich, expelling the princeVsevolod Mstislavich , the grandson of Monomakh. It was from this time that Novgorod became virtually an independent feudal republic, although at first Novgorodians had to make concessions on several occasions. Reign in Kiev Vsevolod raised another rebellion against Yaropolk in 1138, after Monomashichi was forced to block Novgorod by removing Svyatoslav Olgovich and accepting the son of Yuri Dolgoruky. However Yaropolk collected an impressive coalition against Chernigov, uniting Monomash and Mstislavich, as well as the troops of the Principality of Halych and of the Principality of Polotsk; The troops were sent to the aid of Yaropolk by the Hungarian King Bela II. Only the siege of Chernigov by this powerful army made Vsevolod Olgovich obey. But Yaropolk died in February 1139, and a month later his brother Vyacheslav was easily overthrown by the Princes of Chernigov. Vsevolod was a skilful politician and easily saved the throne, maneuvering between Mstislavich and Monomakhichi, successfully playing on the fights of the descendants of Monomakh, relying on his cousins (the sons of Davyd Svyatoslavich), whom he gave to Chernigov, and an alliance with the Polovtsians. He quarreled strong opponents, and gave the small princes to the management of the city on the outskirts of Russia. With it, the exploitation of the townspeople intensified, the tents of Ratsch and Tudor ruined Kiev and Vyshgorod. In 1139 Vsevolod made his brother, Svyatoslav Olgovich, Novgorod prince, but in 1141 he preferred to leave the rampant Novgorod, where Yuri Dolgoruky elevated his son Rostislav to the throne. This led to the war (1142) between Vsevolod and Yuri Dolgoruky, and on the side of Yuri the brothers Vsevolod spoke, and on the side of the Kiev prince -Yuri's nephews: Izyaslav Mstislavich Volynsky and Rostislav Mstislavich Smolensky . Vsevolod pacified his brothers by giving them several Chernigov and Volyn towns, and in Novgorod he raised Svyatopolk Mstislavich to reign . In 1143, Izyaslav Mstislavich became the prince of Pereyaslavl-Yuzhny, giving Volhyn to Vsevolod's son - Svyatoslav (whom his father married to Vasyl Polotsky's daughter ). In 1144 Vsevolod made a campaign against the Galician prince Vladimir (Vladimirko) Volodarevich with the regiments of Chernigov, Pereyaslavl, Smolensk, Turov and Volhynia; on his side was the Polish prince Vladislav II , and on the side of Vladimirko - the Hungarian king Geza II . Vladimirko[[ was defeated and was forced to pay a large contribution (1400 hryvnia). In 1145 the troops of the Olgovichi, led by the Kiev prince, made a victorious march to Poland - against [[Boleslav IV , who overthrew Vladislav II. As a result, Boleslav was forced to allocate a lot to Vladislav, and the Polish city of Vizna moved to Kievan Rus. In 1146 the war with Galich resumed; Vsevolod unsuccessfully besieged Zvenigorod , returned to Kiev and died on August 1, appointing his brother Igor Olgovich as the heir . However, to establish themselves in Kiev Seversky princes failed: Kiev residents were unhappy that they inherited, Izyaslav Mstislavich from Pereyaslavl soon crossed the Dnieper , came to Kiev and took the throne. The following year, Igor Olgovich was killed by the people of Kiev. Family In 1116 he married the daughter of Mstislav the Great - Princess Agafia (Maria) Mstislavna (d. 1179). he had the following children: # Svyatoslav III Vsevolodovich of Kiev (c1123-1194) , Prince Vladimir-Volynsky (1141-46), Turovsky (1142, 1154), Novgorod-Seversky (1157-64), Chernigov (1164-77), Kiev (1174, 1177-80) , with 1182) # Yaroslav Vsevolodovich (1139-1198), Prince of Chernigov (from 1177) # Anna Vsevolodovna of Chernigov (c1124-c1180) ; husband: Ivan Vasilkovich (died 1141), Prince of Galich #-Zvenislava Vsevolodovna of Chernigov (c1126-c1157); husband. 1142 Boleslaw I (died 1201), Prince of Silesian-Wroclaw daughter ; husband: from to 1146 Vladislav (1144-1170), Prince of Brno Notes ↑ Litvin AF , Uspensky F. B. The choice of the name of the Russian princes in the 10th-16th centuries. Dynastic history through the prism of anthroponymics . - M .: Indrik , 2006. - 904 p. - 1000 copies. - ISBN 5-85759-339-5 . - P. 504-505. ↑ Vsevolod // Small encyclopaedic dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : in 4 volumes - St. Petersburg. , 1907-1909. Literature * Богуславский В.В.: Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь - Московия * Войтович Л.: Княжеские династии Восточной Европы Ольговичі. Чернігівські і Сіверські князі * НЭС|часть=Всеволод Ольгович|ссылка=|2|1040а * Коган В.М., Домбровский-Шалагин В.И.: Князь Рюрик и его потомки: Историко-генеалогический свод * Коновалов Ю. В., Шафров Г. М.: Генеалогические таблицы по истории европейских государств|Князья черниговские * {Хмыров М. Д.: Алфавитно-справочный перечень государей русских * ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Всеволод Ольгович -Экземплярский А. В., vol 7, pages=386—387}} * Ипатьевская летопись Category:Princes of Chernigov 1139 Category:Rurik dynasty Category:12th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Olgovichi family